Eon's Servants
Eon's servants are mindless foot soldiers that serve Eon. Originally, they were alternate versions of Ben Tennyson enslaved and controlled by Eon, but when those were restored to their respective timelines in Ben 10,000 Returns, Eon started using robots. Eon's servants in Race Against Time were supposedly warriors from all throughout time - turned by Eon into abnormal creatures. Ben 10: Race Against Time This, however, has been retconned. Appearance |-|Canon Version= In Ultimate Alien, they wore black and silver armor bodysuits and silver helmets with purple visors. Being alternate versions of Ben Tennyson, unmasked, they resembled 16 year old Ben. In Omniverse, they look similar to their Ultimate Alien counterparts but with altered details on their armor and helmets. |-|Retconned Version= In Race Against Time, they appeared completely black, except their faces, wearing a brown tunic and a helmet with mirror effects. They had grey skin, pig-shaped noses, and wrinkled faces. History Race Against Time In Ben 10: Race Against Time, Eon has his servants fight Heatblast, though they are defeated after a short fight. The servants appear again when Ben (as Eon) calls for them, taking the Plumbers' weapons away. The servants were destroyed when Ben regained control over his form. Ultimate Alien In Ben 10,000 Returns, Eon used his servants to attack Ben 10,000, but they were all defeated. They later appeared in the present, fighting alongside their master. After Gwen used a spell to freeze them, it was revealed that they were alternate versions of Ben himself, who had their powers drained and placed under Eon's control. When Eon vanished from the prime time with the destruction of the Hands of Armageddon, everything he did was undone and the alternate Bens were returned to their respective timelines. Omniverse In Ben Again, Eon summoned his servants to aid him in the final battle. They were defeated by 11-year-old Ben as 16-year-old Arctiguana, 16-year-old Gwen, and Rook Blonko. In Let's Do the Time War Again, they battled Ben 10,000 as Big Chuck but were mostly eaten and defeated by him. Powers and Abilities Equipment The servants are armed with energy swords; the blades were originally red in Ultimate Alien. In Omniverse, the swords become purple and resemble katanas. Weaknesses The servants in Race Against Time could be effected and killed by their master's time rays. The servants can be frozen by either Arctiguana's ice breath or Big Chill's ice projection. They can also be immobilized by Gwen's magic.Ben 10,000 Returns Because the servants in Omniverse are robots, they can be devoured and turned into projectiles by Big Chuck.Let's Do the Time War Again Appearances Ben 10 *''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (first reappearance) Ben 10: Omniverse *''Ben Again'' (first reappearance) *''Let's Do the Time War Again'' Trivia *The servants' red energy swords used in Ultimate Alien bear a striking resemblance to the lightsabers in the Star Wars franchise. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Pop-ups Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:Time Travelers Category:Minor Villains Category:Alternate Versions of Ben Tennyson Category:Robots Category:Robot Villains Category:Technology Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Live-Action Movies Characters Category:Omniverse Characters